


Keystone Motel

by LunaticFanfic



Series: Steven Universe Episodes But With The Sides In A Random Order [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e12 Keystone Motel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFanfic/pseuds/LunaticFanfic
Summary: In which Thomas is a kid and the sides are aliens who take care of him for reasons.





	Keystone Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to explain a lot here:
> 
> This isn't really an AU where the sides are gems, the sides are just sides (who are very similar to gems) ya feel me? 
> 
> Here are some of the basics of this AU:
> 
> 1\. There are thousands of other sides on homeworld and they're not only limited to Morality, Logic, Creativity, Anxiety, Deceit and Sleep
> 
> 2\. Thomas is not half-side or anything, the sides just kind of adopted him for some reasons
> 
> 3\. Their Logos are parts of their bodies and are kind of like gems.
> 
> This AU is obviously not finished and it probably never will be.   
The characters might be a bit out of character.

"Roman! You're back!" Thomas jumps up from the sofa when the side rises up in the living room.  
"Oh, uh, I was just... looking for Remus! For a few days straight... Thomas, I know I might have... disappointed... all of you. I know Emile is very upset with me, but I'm going to prove to him that he can trust me again!"   
The fusion enters the room, quietly.   
"Oh! Emile! I was just looking for Remus! He's bound to be somewhere, right? Any new ideas?" Roman says with a forced smile, as Emile walks past him. The prince looks on the floor and sighs.  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
"Who wants to go on a-" The door is kicked open by another side.  
"-road trip?!" Everyone in the room looks at Remy, holding unhappy expressions.  
"... I should leave."   
"No, please continue." Emile smiles at him.  
"Well, I gotta drive over to the next state, Keystone. I met some guy on the internet who's selling some pretty good sunglasses for real cheap. I just gotta meet him in Keystone and pick em' up!"   
"I don't think that's a good idea." Thomas says.  
"Oh, well. Do you like motels?"   
"I guess."   
"Think you'd like to stay at a motel with your favorite side?"  
"I don't know if you're my favourite..."  
"... Well, I'm probably the most important side anyway."   
  
There is an awkward pause after that.  
"Can I come along, too?" Emile asks.  
"What?!" Roman shouts.   
Thomas gasps delighted.  
"Yes!"   
Remy leans to to the smiling side and whispers: "Hey, Em, I don't think you'd like it. It'll probably suck."   
"I'll be the judge of that."   
He shrugs.   
"Well in that case..."   
"ROAD TRIP!" Thomas and Emile shout.   
"Sounds great! I'll tell Virgil that-" Roman interrupts himself when the fusion walks out of the room, ignoring him completely. He sighs sadly.  
  
***  
  
"The one great thing about motels is-" Remy opens the motel door.   
"-I can drive right to the door and don't need to look for a parking spot!"   
Thomas gasps and jumps on one of the two beds.   
"This is going to be great!"   
"Hold up! I best check for bed bugs!" Remy drops the luggage he's carrying and walks over to the bed. Emile enters with the rest of it.  
  
"Looks like we're bugless." The side's phone lights up.   
"I guess that's my cue." He looks over to Emile, who's sitting on the other bed.  
"Hey, do you mind holding down the fort until I get back?"   
The other side forces a bright smile and gives him a thumbs up.  
"Okay, I'm going now! To see a guy from the internet... Em, call the police if I'm not here in an hour!" With that, Remy slams the door shut.  
"Bye!"   
  
Thomas sits completely still on the bed for a few minutes.  
"So, what should we do now?"   
"... Calm down." Emile grips the fabric of his pants, appearing very tense.  
"I-I just don't- I don't feel like forgiving Roman!"   
"Uh, Emile? Are you... okay?"   
"You don't understand. We must." He grips his own shoulders.  
"If you're not going to listen then you can just- go!"   
  
The fusion splits up into two other sides.  
"We must move past this, Patton." Logan says with a calm and monotone voice.  
"He lied to us so we'd fuse! He tricked us; don't you feel... used?!"   
Thomas smiles upon seeing the two sides again.  
"Patton! Logan! I, uh-"  
"You're choosing to take it personally." Logan adjusts his glasses.  
"I-It's fusion, Logan! What could be more personal to us than fusion?!"   
"I know, you're still upset."   
"How can you not be upset?!"  
"I am." He turns around to face Patton.   
"Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with rage?" His face lacks any emotion.  
"Well, it doesn't really feel like it..."   
Logan stands up and climbs onto the bed.  
"The sooner we forgive Roman, the better it will be for us all."   
Patton grinds his teeth.  
"You're... not... as above this as you... think you... are!"   
"Yes, I am."   
  
Patton stands up and starts pacing around.  
"You can't stay angry with him forever."   
"Oh, really?" The carpet underneath his feet starts freezing up.  
"Patton, the carpet."   
"You... can't even... Argh!" The emotional side runs out of the room and slams the door shut.   
  
Thomas shifts around a bit awkwardly.  
"Uhm... Hi, Logan. It's... nice to see you?"  
"It's nice to see you, too."   
  
After that, he changes into his bathing suit and goes outside, where he sees Patton pacing around. Every step leaves blue, shimmering ice on the ground.  
"Hey, Patton! You wanna swim in the pool?"   
"That sounds nice but- It's just-" He sighs.  
"It's fusion, Thomas! A-And it's like Logan doesn't even care!" He grows more and more frustrated.  
"And we're supposed to be the bigger side about this! We're alllllways the bigger side! Well, apparently not this time! Not about this..."   
"Come on, w-why don't you come cool down in the pool? Hup!" Thomas cannonballs into the pool.  
"That sounds nice, but I don't think I need to 'cool down'."   
"Come on, Patton! The water's niiice!"   
  
Patton hesitates for a moment but then sits down and lets his legs dangle in the water.   
"Why does he always act like I'm being ridiculous?" He continues to rant.  
"Just because he wants to pretend like he doesn't have feelings? Oh yeah! I don't have any feelings-" The water around his legs is starting to freeze.  
"Uh, Patton? ... T-The water.." The ice starts spreading further.  
"I-I'm getting out." Thomas quickly climbs out of the pool and gets back to their room.  
  
The room seems to glow in a dark blue. Logan is sitting on one of the beds, surrounded by a bunch of tiny stars.  
"Woah... Logan?"   
"Hello, Thomas."   
"Are you okay?"   
"I'm... fine." The side grips the blanket underneath him harder as more stars appear around him.  
"Okay..." Thomas jumps onto the bed and grabs the remote.  
"Wanna watch TV together?"   
"Sure." The boy turns on the TV.  
"Huh, the channels are all the wrong numbers... Hey, can you use your math-powers to calculate which channel I'd like the most?"  
"Hm... Probably 43." Thomas nods and changes the channel.  
  
"Hey, Logan?" He asks after a little while.  
"Even if I do, Patton won't listen."  
"Huh?"   
"You're most likely going to say I should talk to Patton, but it won't help."   
"But he seems really upset."   
"That doesn't matter. We can't stay mad at Roman forever, and he can't stay mad at me forever, and then he'll come back and see that I'm right." More stars appear in the room.  
"A-Are you sure?"   
"I can figuratively see the path of fate as it stretches toward the horizon. Patton can't avoid the inevitable. He's just letting his emotions get out of hand."   
"Not you though?"   
"No." More stars and a small planet form around him.  
"I'm... going to the bathroom."   
"Also inevitable."   
  
"Ew! That's so gross!" Thomas calls through the closed door.  
"I thought so."   
He groans and walks outside. As soon as he shuts the door, the headlights of Remy's car shine on him.  
"Hey! I got dinner." He gets out of the car and holds up a pizza box.  
"Hey Remy, how'd it go?"  
"Well, he didn't try to kill me, so that's good." The side blankly looks down at Thomas for a few seconds.  
"I'm not gonna question why you're outside in your bathing suit. Where's Emile?" Remy opens the door to see Logan sitting on the bed.  
  
"He probably won't like it." He immediately slams the door shut.  
"Okaaaay...? Where's the other one?"  
"He's stuck in what used to be the pool." Thomas gestures towards Patton, who is still sitting by pool. It's completely frozen by now and his legs are stuck.  
"Huh, must be pretty serious if it made Emile split up... But hey! Atleast we've got pizza." Remy opens the backdoor and sits down in the car. Thomas sits down next to him and he opens the box.  
"Square pizza?! What's wrong with this crazy state?!"   
"Eh, there's a lot. But it's still pizza."   
  
They both take a slice and start eating.  
"Why can't Patton and Logan just... make up?" Remy sighs and looks down for a moment.  
"It's sorta complicated, but... Y'know, sometimes people that love each other can hurt each other's feelings, without meaning to. But this is Patton and Logan we're talking about. I'm sure they'll be fine tomorrow."   
"But I think they'd work it out if they'd just talk to each other!"   
"It'll be better tomorror morning. We're gonna eat eat breakfast in that diner, and maybe we'll be fine."   
"You think that'll help?"   
"... Yeah, it might help."   
Thomas lets out a small chuckle.  
"I hope you're right."   
  
***  
  
The small group is sitting on a table in the diner. Remy looks out of the window and taps against the table, Thomas awkwardly looks down at the ground, Patton stubbornly looks out of the window, facing away from Logan, who is sitting patiently.  
"Here you go." A waitress hands everyone their food.   
"Thanks!"   
  
Patton stares blankly at the plate in front of him. The eggs and bacon on all of their plates are shaped as smiling faces. Normally, he would have loved it - or well, Emile would have loved it - but he is too frustrated to eat.  
"What's the matter? Not hungry?" Remy asks.  
"I thought Sides don't eat."   
"We don't really need to, but Emile likes to eat sometimes."   
Patton is distraught and crosses his arms.  
"Well, Emile's not here!"   
"Okaaaaay..." Remy says, as he and the boy both awkwardly begin to eat.  
  
After a little while, the furious side starts tapping the table, making it freeze.  
"You're freezing the table." Logan notes.  
"Oh?!" He grips the table.  
"Hah, I'm kinda surprised you felt anything at all, to be honest!"   
"I don't need to feel, I see." Now Patton grips the table with both of his gands amd lightly shakes it.  
"Eeeverything is just so crystal clear to you, isn't it?!" The ice spreads across the table, causing Remy and Thomas to lift their plates, in order to keep them from freezing onto it.  
"This will pass. He'll eventually just burn himself out."   
"That's what you think!" Patton punches the window next to him, so hard that it cracks.  
"I'M AN ETERNAL FOUNTAIN OF EMOTION!"   
  
He now starts arguing with Logan.  
"You don't know me!"  
"How could I possibly not know you, we always fuse-"  
"Look at you! Awww-haw-haw."  
"We always fuse. Look at you. Look at what you're going on about..."  
"You don't even know yourself! Hah!"   
  
Remy sighs and leans back.  
"Well, this is ruined... Hey, maybe we should just bag the food up and-" Thomas tosses his plate onto the floor with tears in his eyes and runs outside.  
Logan and Patton stop fighting and look at him.   
"Thomas!" They run after him.  
  
"I was so happy when Emile said he was gonna come on this trip with me and Remy!" The two sides share a worried look.  
"Home's been awful! Here's been awful! I thought you wanted to have a fun time but, everyone's been acting awful too! It- It just came with us! I don't understand!" Thomas looks down at the ground.  
"Is it- is it me?"  
"N-No! Thomas, it- it's all us!" Patton tries to reassure him.  
"But we made him feel... like it was his fault..." Logan looks down at the grass for moment, then at the other side.  
"I-I keep looking for solutions, when all of this has already been solved... As if it doesn't matter how you feel right now..." He starts tearing up.  
  
"Logan... -- No, no no no no no no no! This is all my fault! I-I didn't want to look for a solution, I-I just wanted to be mad! Y-You're right! You're always right! I was being stupid!" Patton reaches out for Logan and lightly brushes his fingertips against his cheek.  
"I don't think you're stupid!" Logan takes the other's hand as a few tears slip out of his eyes.  
"I'm... sorry..." The moral side carefully interlaces his fingers with his.  
"You honestly think I'm not upset about what happened? I was just... trying to do the right thing..."   
"I know..." He gently brushes Logan's tears away with his free hand.  
  
The logical side sighs and leans into the touch. They're just standing in silence for a few minutes.   
Thomas looks at them and smiles, slightly.   
"They're finally talking!" He whispers to himself.  
  
Patton smiles and a small blush starts spreading across his cheeks.  
"You know what's nice about being split up?"   
"What?"   
"I get to look at you. And I get to... I get to do this." He quickly gives Logan a small kiss on the cheek. He blushes, too, which makes the other side giggle.  
"There's my sweet little Lo-berry!" Logan lets out a small giggle and picks him up bridal-style.   
"Logan!" Patton's voice bubbles with laughter. His face flushes in an even deeper red when the intellektuel side places a bunch of soft kisses on his neck.  
"L-Logan!"   
  
Remy walks up to Thomas and places his hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, I paid for everything! Exept for the window that Patton destroyed... We need to get away from-" He is interrupted by the the couple fusing.  
  
"Not before we get some free ice." Emile flashes them a small smile and adjusts his glasses.   
"Emile!" Thomas runs up to him and hugs him. Remy lets out a relieved sigh.  
"Emile, I'm glad to see you, but we can't do that. Patton kinda broke a window and I kinda should've paid for it, but I kinda didn't and now we have to leave."   
"Wait, but-"   
"Let's get our bags!"   
  
***  
  
"Weee're hooome!" Thomas shouts as he and Remy enter.   
Roman is sitting on the couch, sadly and talking to Virgil.  
"I just don't know why I keep-" He interrupts himself when Virgil raises his hand to wave at them.   
"Oh! Uh- You look like you all had fun!"   
"Yeah! It all worked out!" Thomas smiles brightly. Emile now enters the room, too.  
"Emile, how are you?"   
"Not now." He walks into another room.  
"He's speaking to me again... Kind of."   
  
"That trip was... not as bad as I thought." Remy says.  
"Will we go back one day?" Thomas asks him.  
"Probably not. But if we ever do, we're not going to that diner! I don't think we're welcome there anymore."   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It started out as me being like "Hey, the dynamic between Ruby and Sapphire is basically an over-the-top version of the dynamic between Patton and Logan." and now I'm planning an AU. Wow.


End file.
